A Kitten for Rufus
by Akii-Chu
Summary: The story of when the President of Shin-Ra meets and befriends a talking kitten. Cute but highly mischievous. {{Some stuff are based off a few roleplays with my friend's character (Rufus) and my imagination. I only own Kit Kat. Story takes place after the movie, but before DoC.}}


"Yeah, I can re-schedule the shipment for you." The Shin-Ra president listened to the disgruntled male voice on the phone, idling twirling a finger in a bored manner. "Mhmm... Not a problem. I'll be right on it. Goodbye now."

Setting the phone down in its cradle, the president ran a hand tiredly through his slick blonde hair, messing it up. Giving a sigh, he looked down on the huge office desk in front of him, reviewing notes he had written from the "latest request for a lost shipment" call, amid other requests. He didn't even bother reviewing all of them; there were way too many to bother counting, much less go through in one sitting.

"How did he ever manage such a boring job? Almost not worth having the power that comes with it…. Almost." The 'he' he was referring to was the former president, his father.

Suddenly, an odd ringing sound began to echo around the room, startling him. Looking around in confusion for a moment, he suddenly remembered that the odd ringing sound was his new cell phone ringtone. Digging in his pocket, he fished it out and answered the call. "Rufus speaking…"

"Mr. President, did you forget you have an appointment with some of the council members in about an hour?"

Stifling a sigh, the blonde replied, "Yes, I remember. Is that all you called to tell me?"

"Uhmm.. yes, it is."

"… Why couldn't you just call the office phone?"

"The line was busy, and I wanted to make sure you remembered the meeting time seeing as it has been a few days since it was decided."

"Mhm. Don't worry, I didn't forget." _Not like I could, even if I tried, with you always reminding me every day. More than once_, he thought with a suppressed sigh.

"Ok, good then. Make sure to bring the right folder of papers."

"Yep, will do. Bye now…"

A hesitant "Bye" followed after a few seconds before he closed the phone, ending the call.

Tossing the cell on the desk, Rufus rubbed his temples, groaning. Employees sure did get annoying at times. Especially desk clerks. Always nagging at you about if you forget this or that, or constant reminders of everything. What he needed was a nice long…

"Think I'll just…" leaning back in his fashionable and extremely comfy swivel office chair with his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes.

About forty minutes passed before a slight rustling noise above his head drew him out of his short nap. He almost fell back to sleep when the rustle came again, this time a bit louder. Blinking open his eyes, he glanced up. Crystal blue eyes met ice blue feline ones, the ice blue color so light it was almost white.

"Hi, human."

A short pause of confusion occurred before there was any reaction.

"….AHHHHH!" Falling off his chair in the haste to jump up, Rufus used the fall to roll a short distance away, jumping up and spinning around to see behind him.

There, sitting on one of the filing cabinets behind his chair with her tail curled around her front paws, was a tiny all black kitten. Her ears tilted forward as she watched him with curious eyes. Human and cat stared at each other for a moment or two before Rufus walked back to his desk, watching the kitten warily. Picking his chair up from where it had fallen over, he righted it. Returning his attention on the kitten, he tilted his head at her, to which the kitten mimicked him, also tilting her head.

Rufus laughed lightly, reaching a hand out to pet the kitten. When she made no move to bat his hand away or make any negative moves, he petted her head gently, feeling her really soft fur; almost like rabbit fur. In response, she purred lightly, eyes half closing.

"Ahaha. I must have been dreaming. Could have sworn you talked earlier.."

The kitten opened her eyes to gaze at him. "But I did talk."

Rufus leaped away, almost falling over the desk in the process. Staring at the kitten in bemusement, he pinched himself in the arm, wincing. "Ow.. So I'm not dreaming… Ok… Uhm.." He continued to stare at the kitten, absentmindedly rubbing the spot he had pinched.

The kitten stared back, blinking slowly. "…. You're not gonna start throwing stuff at me like everyone else, are you?" she asked, a bit of worry etched in her voice.

Rufus blinked some more. "Uhh… no? Why would I do that?"

"Well, cause, I'm a talking kitty cat? Why else?"

Rufus inched closer, inspecting the talking kitten as she spoke. "Hey… Are you a demon?"

A mischievous glint appeared in the kitten's eyes. "Yush! I'm an evil cat demon! I eat people's souls! Mwuhahahahahahha!" As she spoke, the kitten had risen up on her hind legs and waved her paws around wildly, almost tipping herself over and off the filing cabinet.

"So believable…" He had to hide a grin behind a hand as he watched the adorable kitten.

The phone started to ring just then, making the kitten pause. When Rufus just stared blankly, momentarily frozen in place, the kitten piped up.

"You gonna get that? If not, I will!" Leaping off the cabinet, the kitten sailed across the gap to the desk and landed neatly next to the phone. Poking a paw at the speakerphone button to answer the call she began to talk. "Evil kitty dem-"

Snapping out of whatever made him freeze; Rufus quickly grabbed the kitten up before she could say anything else and covered her mouth with one hand. "Er, President speaking."

A pause then one of his many other desk clerks from the first floor spoke. "Mr. President? The group of SOLDIERs you sent to scout out a possible terrorist hangout is back with their report. Should I send them up now?"

Glancing down at the wiggling kitten in his arms, he spoke quickly. "Could the report wait until after… after the meeting?" _Oh, Gaia… Please let the report not be too important not to have it wait.. Oh, please…_

"I can find out." There was some muffled conversation then the clerk talked into the phone. "Yes, it can wait until after the meeting. Which starts in about ten minutes, Mr. President."

"….. Oh sh-. Ok, yeah, after the meeting I'll hear the report."

"Yes, sir."

After ending the call, Rufus set the kitten down on the desk and began ruffling through the desk drawers. "Where is it… Where is it… AH! Found it!" Locating the right folder, he dashed out of the office, taking the elevator to his personal room. He did not notice the kitten hop off the desk and follow him.

Glancing at his wristwatch, he tapped his foot. Or tried. Looking down, he met the kitten's gaze from where she was sitting on his shoe. Her tail wagged.

"Hi again, human."

"Hi… Wait, what are you doing in here?" He picked the kitten up just as the elevator doors opened on his floor.

"I wanna go with you to the meeting."

"Oh no." He chuckled. "I really don't think that would be a good idea. You might get stepped on, sat on… or killed in general. Plus, it is a very important meeting and I can't be distracted. Ok?"

The kitten huffed. "Okies.. if you say so." She flicked her tail grumpily after Rufus put her down on the bed. She sat and watched him move about the room.

Grabbing a clean suit (white, of course) from the closet, Rufus headed into the bathroom after kicking his shoes off. "You can stay in my room for the time being, though. But please, no clawing up the furniture. It's very expensive."

\|/

Rufus loosened his tie a bit as he walked down the hallway. The meeting went smoothly for once. And it ended up not taking up too much time. Have to love politic meetings. Not.

Reaching his door, he opened the door and stepped into the room. Glancing around, he didn't see the kitten anywhere. Everything seemed to be as he left it when he went to the meeting so it appeared the wily feline listened to him. So where was she? Thinking maybe she had gotten out somehow, Rufus checked the entire room, even looking in the small space under the king-sized bed. Nothing.

"Hmm… Where could she have gone?" Rufus mused as he headed in the direction of the bathroom door. He was just about to turn the light on when something small and furry suddenly jumped at him from the shadows. "Whoa!" Falling over from shock and trying to back pedal so fast, Rufus propped himself up on his elbows and scowled at the kitten sitting on his stomach.

"Hi human!" the kitten mewed, wagging her tail from side to side.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Rufus grumbled as he tried to slow his heartbeat down to a normal pace. "And you can call me Rufus instead of human, you know."

"No, cause that would be very mean." The kitten tilted her head. "So if you're Rufus, then what's my name?"

He blinked. "You don't have a name?"

"Nope. No one bothered to give me a name before."

"Hmmm…." He thought for a moment, considering. "How about..? No, too common…." He took a few more moments to think. "….. AHA! I got it! You shall now be known as Kit Kat Nation! Kit or Kit Kat for short."

The kitten blinked, head still tilted. "I will definitely have to get used to having a name." She nodded as if agreeing with herself.

"Haha, well I have to get back to the office. You coming, Kit?"

"You bet!"

The kitten hopped off of him to let him get to his feet. Once Rufus got what he needed to take to the office, the two of them set off, Kit trotting along next to Rufus. Reaching their destination, Rufus set the pile of papers he brought on the desk. Kit hopped up on the desk and sat, watching him curiously.

"Ok, so I have to go and take care of some things before I have to meet some SOLDIERs for a report. I'll be back in about ten minutes." Patting her head gently, he left the office, whistling.

Kit huffed and looked around the spacious room. Her eyes rested on the stack of papers next to her. Hmmm…

\|/

Rufus hurried to get back to his office, having only a few minutes before the SOLDIERs would arrive to share their report. He was practically running to get back in time. Bursting through the door as fast as he was able to, he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Ruffles! Lookie what I made!"

"What..?" Looking up toward his desk, the blonde froze, staring wide-eyed for a few seconds before rushing over to his desk. "No, no, no, no… Bad kitty!" He grabbed up the sheets of paper that lay scattered all over the desk, inky paw prints randomly placed on each paper where the kitten had walked all over them.

"I was making the reports all decorative for you."

"Reports are not meant to be décor-"

The intercom above the sliding door buzzed. "Reporting in, Mr. President."

Rufus froze for a millisecond before grabbing up Kit. "Just a moment!" Looking around frantically, his gaze landed on the biggest drawer of his desk and yanked it open, dumping the protesting kitten and the entire paw printed reports in with her, effectively covering her. Closing the drawer, he called out while pushing the button to open the door for the visitors, "Come in."

Three SOLDIERs, one 2nd class and the other two 3rd class, strode into the room in uniform. The 2nd class took his helmet off and gave a respectable bow to Rufus before saluting.

"Sir!" All three said while saluting.

"Report." From the drawer, he could hear Kit moving around and hoped the SOLDIERs couldn't hear the rustling as well.

"Yes, sir! We scouted out the area you had ordered to investigate. While there seems to be recent habilitation, there is no one in the area, living or otherwise. We did not find anything to signify if terrorists are making the building their hideout." The man paused. "Would you like us to continue to keep an eye on the area?"

"Yes, keep a lookout for anything slightly suspicious."

A series of chirping and squeaking noises came from the drawer. Rufus's eyes widen a bit, his cheeks getting a faint pink tinge to them from embarrassment.

The SOLDIER cocked his head, listening. "What is that, if I may ask?"

"Urrmm… It's… It's my new ringtone on my phone. It can wait, though. Have anything else to report?"

"No, sir. That is all to report for now."

Rufus nodded. "Ok, then. Dismissed."

The SOLDIERs saluted again and filed out of the office. Sighing heavily, Rufus dropped into his chair and rubbed his temples, already feeling tired and worn out. No noise came from the drawer now. Maybe, if he was lucky, the kitten had fallen asleep. Getting to his feet, he decided to go grab something to eat, not worried about leaving Kit in the drawer because he knew the drawer wasn't completely sealed and there was airflow going into it.

The president looked toward the desk before exiting the room. "You can stay in there until I get back trouble maker."

\|/

Ten minutes passed before Rufus came back with a plastic carry-out plate with a few pieces of fried chicken and a steaming heap of mashed potatoes with gravy in one hand and a big glass of Coca Cola in the other hand for his lunch. Setting both plate and glass down on the desk after pushing aside some papers, he opened the drawer with Kit in it a crack to peer inside. Ice blue eyes suddenly appeared, seeming to glow. Startled, Rufus jumped backward. The drawer slid open all the way hard enough to make the kitten fall over. She poked her head up over the edge of the drawer, rubbing her nose with one paw, a disgruntled look on her feline face.

"Bad Ruffles for leaving me in this accursed small space… And did you have to open the drawer that fast? I hit meh nose…" The kitten rubbed at her nose some more.

Rufus sat in his chair after recovering from the latest scare. "You need to stop scaring me like that. Gonna give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Stop being so easy to scare, then," Kit retorted, then added, "You think you would be used to it by now, or expecting it."

Rufus didn't bother to respond to that, instead unwrapping the plastic fork from its wrapper and digging into his food. Kit's ears perked up and she sniffed the air. Leaping up on the desk, she sat and watched him eat for about a minute before leaning over and snagging a piece of chicken with her paw.

"Oi!"

Kit quickly licked the piece of chicken and looked at the blonde, all smug. "I licked it, so it's mine."

Rufus pursed his lips a bit before going back to eating. No point in arguing with what was true.

\|/

After lunch, Rufus went back to filing and sorting through reports and other papers that needed to be gone through. While he worked, Kit Kat napped with her tail curled around her nose on a huge pile of manila folders stuffed with more papers. There was only one interruption when an assistant came to deliver some more folders with company related stuff. If she noticed Kit Kat dozing on the pile of folders, she didn't say a word, merely gave a bow to Rufus before leaving. By the time dinner time came around, Rufus had managed to get most of his work done for the day. Stretching, he got to his feet. He prodded his new companion gently in the side to wake her up.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head. Dinner time."

"Oh, yay." Kit got to her paws and stretched and yawned.

After locking up the office, Rufus and Kit made their way to Rufus's room.

"Wait here while I get us something to eat, ok?"

"Okies." Kit looked around the room once the door was closed and she heard him walk away. "Hmmm…"

Spotting the shoe rack with a few pairs of shoes, she got an idea and scampered over to the rack. She stuck her head in one and then tried to crawl into it, but she was just a little too big to fit. Sitting back on her hind legs, she huffed. Glancing around the room, another idea came to her, and she grabbed a shoe and half dragged, half carried it over to the little writing desk by the big bay window. Leaving the shoe under the desk, she went back to the rack to grab another shoe, sticking it under the bed. She hid each shoe in a different spot around the room; finishing up right before Rufus got back some minutes later.

Hearing his footsteps coming down the hall, she skittered up on the bed and sat innocently with her tail over her front paws. Her ears pricked up when he came in with a huge plateful of pasta with lots of cheese in and on it and an extra, smaller plate. Rufus placed the food on the small desk and gestured at her to come over.

"Let's eat!"

Jumping off the bed and climbing up the chair to hop onto the desk, she stared at the food a moment before turning to face Rufus, who had sat down in the chair. Putting her face really close to his so that their noses almost touched, she stared intently at him.

"Ruffles…"

Rufus blinked at how close the kitten was. "..Yes..?"

"You gonna eat all that?"

"Probably, but don't worry. I'll share."

"I want ninety percent of it!"

"…You can't eat that much…" He looked at the small kitten. "There is no way you can eat that much."

"'Course I can! I am thy great demon kitty! I could eat a chocobo!"

"A chocobo cracker maybe," he snickered.

Kit huffed. "I'll lick the whole plate if you keep that up, mister."

Grinning, Rufus reached around the kitten and put a third of the cheesy pasta on the extra plate. "I'll give you more if you eat all that."

"Fiiine. Meanie human," Kit muttered the last bit under her breath as she settled over by her plate.

They ate in silence, Kit purring lightly in contentment as she ate. Rufus had given her just enough to where she couldn't eat anymore. As Kit washed her face with her paws, Rufus disposed of the plates. He went over to the shoe rack and took his shoes off, pausing after noticing that the rest of his shoes were missing.

"Oi, where are my shoes?" He looked over at Kit Kat suspiciously.

Kit wagged her tail, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I hid them. You have to find them all."

"…Seriously?"

"Yep!"

"Ugh.. I have a feeling I'm going to have put a GPS on everything of mine… Including you, you mischievous cat, so I can know where you are."

Kit's eyes widen drastically in shock. "I dun wanna be pissed on!" She quickly scrambled off the desk and hid under the bed, obviously mishearing what he said.

Rufus stared at the place where she had went under the bed in silence for a moment before busting out in laughter, leaning heavily on the wall to keep himself from falling over. "I'm not going to piss on you."

Kit poked her head out from under the bed. "You're not?"

Rufus laughed some more, stumbling over to the bed and falling on his back on top of the covers. "Of course not, you silly cat."

"Oh, ok." Kit climbed up the side of the bed to sit next to him. For a moment they just stared at each other. "You still have to find all your shoes…"

Rufus threw an arm over his face and sighed. "Don't remind me…"


End file.
